


預備軍

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	預備軍

現實向/PWP/OCC

‘不管，我就要送你去’  
李東海看著上身吊嘎下身穿著迷彩褲的李赫宰，因為心動而撲向他抱了上去，比起華麗的舞台妝，李赫宰這種最一般的衣著他更喜歡，對他來說，舞台上的銀赫的話，他是想搶也不能跟飯搶的，但是眼前這個沒化妝的李赫宰是他的，就算哥哥弟弟們說他有多不好看都無所謂，反正這個人是他的，只是他的

‘東嘿啊，我不過才去三天呀’  
李赫宰抱著李東海的腰，雖然剪了頭髮但他的東海還是一樣很可愛，嗯，李東海從以前到現在都很可愛

‘在家等我不好嗎’  
李東海只是抱著他沒有說話

‘哎一古，我們東嘿真愛撒嬌’  
牽過他的手，拿起他昨晚已經整理好的行李

李東海眨眨眼睛，李赫宰覺得這樣呆萌的李東海特別可愛，最近越來越堅持己見的李東海他當然也很喜歡，反正只要是李東海他都喜歡  
‘不是要開車嗎？’

 

最後開的雖然是李東海的車，但在駕駛座上的是李赫宰

李東海撇著嘴坐在副駕駛座上看著窗外不說話

‘東嘿啊，不要生氣啦、嗯？’  
李赫宰伸出右手試圖抓住李東海的手，卻被甩開了，李東海哼了一聲

‘你等下還要再開兩個小時的車回家啊，如果現在你開車的話就要開4個小時了呀，我怎麼捨得你這麼累’

李赫宰的手就這麼被李東海握住了  
‘我回家睡覺就行了，可是你這三天會很辛苦啊’

‘除了見不到李東嘿之外其他都不辛苦’

李東海只聽得見自己的心跳聲  
他覺得他大概知道為什麼會有這麼多人喜歡李赫宰了，就算是他已經跟李赫宰相處了十幾年，他也還是會因為李赫宰突如其來的話而感到心動

‘赫啊..’

李東海輕聲地喊著李赫宰，沒有等李赫宰回覆他，李東海便抓起李赫宰的兩指放進嘴中，舌頭先是舔舐著指尖，然後吞吐吸允著李赫宰的指頭

‘嘶哈、呀！李東嘿你在幹嘛’

當李赫宰的手指感受到溫熱的氣息，他回頭一撇就看見李東海閉著眼睛含著自己的手指，一手揉捏著自己的乳尖，底下的褲子被他拉了下來，他的手掌包覆著自己的龜頭，一邊喊著李赫宰的名字一邊呻吟著

‘想要赫啊...’

看到李東海的模樣李赫宰大氣一喘，因為演唱會的關係，他跟李東海已經很久沒做了，現下看著最愛的人在一旁現場live自摸，讓他的肉棒立刻硬的發痛，恨不得立刻停車操了李東海，他抽動著被李東海舔著的手指，時不時的抽離讓李東海為了含的更深入，頭不斷的往前傾，舌頭動的更加快速

‘東嘿啊..你車上有放乳液嗎’

‘嗯嗚、嗯哈..’  
李東海一邊呻吟著一邊搖搖頭，因為李赫宰突然地抽出了手指，李東海睜開眼轉過頭瞪著他  
就在李東海欲說什麼的時候李赫宰的手滑過李東海的手背，向下握著了李東海的陰莖，上下套弄著

‘東嘿舒服嗎？哥哥好想舔你的肉棒啊，東嘿想要哥哥的大雞巴嗎’

‘想啊、嗯嗚..想要赫的肉棒插進來嗚嗚’

李東海一手擼著馬眼，一手附在李赫宰的手上，他的臀部隨著李赫宰的手前後擺動著

‘乖，東嘿啊自己摸，哥哥想看你射出來’

李赫宰放開了肉棒，手指在李東海的股間抽插著，並隨著肉棒流下的透明液體，在李東海的呻吟中插進他的小穴裡

‘嗯啊、嗚痛..赫..’

久違的插入讓李東海感到不適，他抽噎地喊著李赫宰的名字

‘東嘿乖，哥哥也想要東嘿啊..’

李赫宰加快了手指抽插的速度，乾燥的肉穴因為前列腺液而濕潤，本來的疼痛也因為漸漸地習慣而讓李東海得到了快感，李赫宰的手指在裡頭隨意抽插著，直到他摸到某個點，李東海本來的呻吟突然變調

‘啊啊啊啊哈———’

李赫宰回頭看了一眼，李東海的身體依靠著椅背，他的眼睛緊閉著，因為急促的呼吸而胸口上下起伏，灼白的精液射的到處都是，因高潮而顫抖的肉棒還在射著，部分的精液沿著肉棒往下流去

李赫宰覺得他的肉棒更硬了，他拔出了手指，已經習慣抽插的肉穴不斷地收縮著，李東海撇了李赫宰一眼，伸出了指頭插入肉穴

‘東嘿啊..’

他抓過李東海的手，把他的手放在包覆自己早已硬到發痛的肉棒的褲子上，因為近距離的與高潮而微張開嘴的李東海對視，讓李赫宰的呼吸更加急促，他罵了句髒話

‘東嘿啊，幫哥哥舔舔’

李東海點了點頭，俯身，當他ㄧ拉下李赫宰的褲子，肉棒就像是解禁似的直接跳了出來，打在李赫宰的腹肌上，李東海用手抓著柱身，伸出舌頭舔了一下

‘嗚，赫的肉棒好燙好硬..好喜歡..’

李東海一說完，李赫宰的肉棒激動的顫抖了起來

‘呀、李東嘿’

李東海沒有回他，他抬頭對李赫宰笑了一下後便把肉棒含進嘴裡  
李東海一邊含住李赫宰的前端，一邊用舌頭舔著他的馬眼，因為聽見李赫宰突然加大的抽氣聲，李東海舔的更奮力了

‘東嘿...’

李東海一邊舔著馬眼，一手上下擼著李赫宰的肉柱，一手在自己的身後抽插著，突然他的後穴被插進了一根手指，李東海因為突然的抽插下身又挺了起來

‘啊嗚，赫...’

李赫宰因為李東海的呻吟聲以及突如其來的ㄧ吸，直接射在了李東海的嘴裡，李赫宰往身後一躺，車不知道什麼時候已經停了下來

李赫宰低喘著，本欲想拉起李東海，然而李東海只是繼續握著他的肉棒，繼續舔著他還在顫抖射精的肉棒，直到李東海把精液都舔完了他才抬起頭，對著李赫宰就是一個又長又深的熱吻

 

李赫宰解開了李東海跟自己的安全帶，椅子往後推到底，拉著李東海歸蹲在自己的身上，剛射過的肉棒摩擦著他的臀部，李東海摟著李赫宰的脖子與他激烈地接吻著

李赫宰雙手拉開了李東海的臀部，用力地插了進去

‘嗚哈、哈啊，赫啊..太大了..啊嗚慢一點啊啊...’  
聽見李東海的求饒，李赫宰本來握著李東海腰的手更加用力，抽插的更加快速

‘東嘿啊，我們沒有時間了呀’  
李赫宰點頭含住李東海的下唇，兩人舌頭舔著舌頭，交換著唾液，因為空間的狹小，李東海的肉棒正好頂著李赫宰的腹部，肉棒在他的腹肌上摩擦著讓李東海覺得自己快要暈過去了，就在此時，李赫宰突然加速的抽插讓李東海的肉棒直接射了出來，他感受到李赫宰試圖要把肉棒拔出來

‘赫啊，射在裡面..’  
他的唇含住李赫宰的耳垂一邊說道

‘你這樣會鬧肚子疼的’

然而李東海不給李赫宰拔出的機會，他的下身用力地咬著李赫宰的肉棒，臀部不斷的前後晃動著，本來就快射的肉棒受不了這樣的快感，李赫宰便直接射在裡頭

‘小笨蛋..真是..’  
李赫宰捧著李東海的臉

‘嘿嘿，我要把赫的精液帶回首爾’  
李東海親吻著李赫宰的唇

李東海坐在李赫宰身上，兩人的額頭彼此

‘雖然只有三天，但我還是好捨不得赫啊’  
‘很快就回去了，還有我們倆的演唱會呢、嗯’  
‘回來之後還要看電影’  
‘好好好都聽你的’

‘那赫啊，我們再來一次嘛..’  
李東海搖著他的臀部，李赫宰本來半勃起的肉棒隨著李東海的動作又硬了起來

‘呀、李東嘿！’  
‘嗯啊、啊哈——’


End file.
